Honey (Gilgamesh x OC)
by CommanderTiddyKittyPizzaButt
Summary: Archer/Gilgamesh x OC (Hana) MATURE BDSM Smut One Shot


Wrote this for a friend after we planted some... rather lewd ideas in each other's heads XD  
I'm terrible at writing for another person's characters... I never feel like I get the emotion quite right. Anyway, please enjoy!

Hana looked pleased at the display before her. A large stack of pancakes, honey, butter, silverware, and a bowl of fruit sat neatly stacked on a golden tray. She nodded rather pleased with herself hoping it was to Gilgamesh's standards. She grabbed the tray and made her way to his chambers.  
"Goodmorning" Hana muttered pushing the door open with her back.  
"You're late" Gilgamesh snapped.  
"Cooking took a bit longer than I expected, I apologize" she said raising her head to look at him.  
He sat sprawled across the bed with nothing but a red blanket covering his lower region.  
"Well?" He glared at her "What are you waiting for girl, that food isn't getting any warmer"  
She snapped from her daze and hurried to put the tray down on the bedside table. She poured honey over the pancakes and fruit before cutting a piece of the pancake for him and bringing it to his mouth. Without realizing honey had dripped from the fork onto his chest. Hana panicked grabbing a towel to clean it up before Gilgamesh could get angry.

Before she could wipe up the mess Gilgamesh grabbed her hand and looked at her somewhat amused.  
"Your service skills are atrocious. You should be grateful I'm feeling generous today mongrel. First we'll teach you to clean properly." He said reaching over for the jar of honey. He dipped his fingers into the jar to taste it before pouring it down his chest.  
Hana looked confused, still holding the wet towel, watching the honey cover his sculpted abs. She couldn't help but blush a little while looking him up and down.

"Now… clean it…" he smirked at her.

"Y...yes my lord" she lifted the towel.  
Before she had time to reach him he grabbed her wrist and forcefully pulled the towel from her hand. "... with your tongue" he demanded with that same demented grin on his face.

She froze in place feeling her face turn bright red she leaned in and began to lick the sticky mess from his chest.  
Suddenly Gilgamesh's large hand took hold of her face before roughly pulling her into a kiss. She felt his tongue roam her mouth as honey dripped from their lips.  
He pulled away "Hmmm… Yes, it tastes better when it's warm. You should be thankful I've given you this opportunity mutt."  
She quickly returned to cleaning the honey from his stomach. Looking up briefly to she saw his hand gripping the sheets. Was he… enjoying this?  
Next thing she knew Gilgamesh was throwing back the cover to unveil his large erection, grabbing her head while laughing. "Open wide filthy mongrel, if I feel teeth even once I'll be sure to make you eat them."  
Her eyes widened and she opened her mouth as he shoved himself into her. She wasn't ready for his forcefulness and began to panic pawing and clawing at his stomach while trying to breathe.  
"That's right, take it all in. You'll be the perfect pet in no time." He taunted thrusting himself in and out of her mouth as she continued to struggle.  
He began to pant and growl as he thrust harder, Hana struggled to keep up closing her eyes tight as he thrust her head down one final time. She could feel him release in her mouth and peered up at him through her bangs. He threw his head back still breathing heavy.  
"Swallow" he demanded between breaths.  
Hana struggled to swallow as his member was being held in her mouth.

Gilgamesh released her and she pulled back gasping. She lay her head down on his thigh trying to catch her breath.  
"Looks like you're not as useless as I thought" he panted reaching down and grabbing the collar of her shirt to drag her up to the top of the bed.  
Hana just stared at him wide eyed blushing and still breathing heavy not sure what to expect next.  
"Your training is far from over though… Now… Take your clothes off" He smirked.


End file.
